narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toroi
Movie Character who is the character from the movie who looks similar to this character ?Ernie1992 (talk) 23:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :not all the resurrected persons were in the movie I only remember seeing Chukichi, the Iwa nin and the girl--Cerez365 (talk) 00:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::On Chūkichi's page, there's an image of him being held in Hiruko's lair, in the background, you can see this guy, it's really hard to see but it's there. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought that was the unknown kunoichi. It looks like a female =\--Cerez365 (talk) 00:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) The sleeve length and scarf direction definitely match up. If Kishi does decide to use the movie natures too, the other three resemblances probably have the Dark, Steel, and Swift Natures, since this guy's from Kumogakure.--GoDai (talk) 04:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) We saw this guy traveling with Zabuzas group yet in the last chapter theres no trace of him did he hide when Haku attacked so he could jump in later?--Vmejia (talk) 08:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) He's either off-panel or with the group Chūkichi joined with, the one with Chiyo. Omnibender - Talk - 16:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Storm Release How do we know he has Storm Release kekkei genkai? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :We don't. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, because I was wondering why it was listed. Thanks. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Generic Sealing Technique I think we should add this jutsu to his list and also update users' list for this jutsu.Faust-RSI (talk) 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's a general skill, certain people are only listed because their abilities are primarily based around it. Whether or not we add Toroi is up for debate.--Cerez365™ 18:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::This is exactly why we should add Toroi. His fighting style is based around weapons (he is magnetising other objects through them), and he is getting his weapons through Generic Sealing Technique. Thus I would say it is his style, not some random use like Naruto's in the beginning of Part II.Faust-RSI (talk) 18:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::While we'll need more opinions on this one it should at least be mentioned in the article.--Cerez365™ 18:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::It won't hurt to wait for more opinions. The problem is - I'm sure we won't see him again, thus we should base our opinion on what we've seen until now. Faust-RSI (talk) 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::The weapon sealing tech is jutsu 101...one of the most basic types that pretty much any shinobi can use...if the tech had a particular aplication like the wrist-band Sasuke uses it would be worth mentioning...but since it isn't i don't think it's worth mentioning. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :on the countrary, i think it's whorth mentioning it. As faust said, it seems his magnetism-based techniques go around tools, so it has to be mention that he should be proficient in this technique so his kekei genkai could workd. --Kiba91 (talk) 01:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Looking at it, while we didn't see much, we saw that he had a unique method for launching oddly shaped shuriken. This shows he has actually tried to improve on standard weapon technique, proving more than the standard familiarity with them. He also wields them in unison with his bloodline. Now that it can readily be established that he's more familiar with these weapons than most ninja, I feel the need to point out that we list the generic sealing method with Tenten, the only other character to fight like this, who also arms herself with scrolls in unique manners like Toroi does holding it in his mouth. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 16:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm ambivalent to this. I can definitely see the argument for him making constant use of this. I just think we didn't see enough of it for us to list him. Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well since the ability pages for the caracters list what is of significance for their specific fighting style then maybe the generic seal tech should be added. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is - we most likely won't see him again and we should go with what we have. And for now we can see he has an unique fighting style which strongly depends on generic seal tech. So, any objections to the listing? Faust-RSI (talk) 06:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: No more objections. Adding. Faust-RSI (talk) 05:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Prompted by the discussion above, shouldn't Toroi be added to the list for this particular tool, in the same respects as to how Hanzō is noted for his use of the Kusarigama. With how integral shuriken are to his techniques and the fact that he possesses multiple unique varieties, which in some cases are even wielded in distinctive ways, his inclusion should be more than warranted. Blackstar1 (talk) 17:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :His unique shuriken are already mentioned in the shuriken article if that's what you mean. Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I was aware of that but it wasn't what I meant. Similar to how Hanzō is listed as a user in the Kusarigama article so it appears within his infobox, I believe Toroi should be the same but in respects to Shuriken. Basically, I think Toroi deserves to be highlighted as a user of shuriken, rather than just his unique shuriken being noted. Blackstar1 (talk) 18:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, I just tried something and I don't know if it'll mess anything up and such. But in regards to listing him or people in general we could just hide them () in the list of users on the article's page but it'll show up on the person's article? I thought of this because I can understand the hesitation to add them as users to such generic tools and the influx of additions that'll happen if we do.--Cerez365™ 00:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Bump~----Cerez365™ 13:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind >_> It doesn't work T^T--Cerez365™ 21:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "Slow" How can we say that he has slow body and mind (see Trivia)?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :He isn't, that's the meaning of his name. See User talk:ShounenSuki#Chapter 546 Stuff.--''Deva '' 18:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) weakend magnetism by " each time the magnetismis transfered it weakens signifigantly". by transfered does it mean each time he uses the technique its efects weaken or each time the shuriken hit an opponents weapon or shield it weakens when it transfers into the enemy? (talk) 16:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Each time a magnetised shuriken hits something, the object object hit becomes magnetic, and the shuriken becomes less magnetic. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::but after the shuriken hit then it's a done deal cause the opponent is mangetised. (talk) 20:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. The more times the magnetised shurkien his you after that, is the more magnetised your body becomes so that when he throws the larger ones, your body becomes a "pole" drawing the shuriken to yourself.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ninja Art: Shuriken Giant Body Technique I noticed that while he is holding an unfurled scroll in his mouth as he has the giant shuriken..he is actually holding the smaller ones in his hand before he flicks his hands out and in a cloud of smoke he's now holding giant ones. I wonder if instead of the giant shuriken being sealed he isn't using the Ninja Art: Shuriken Giant Body Technique from the games instead since after the smoke is gone the smaller shuriken are nowhere to be seen and it doesn't seem like good sense to bring the four smaller shuriken out of his sleeves only to seal them away in exchange for the giant ones if there is already a simple jutsu that can be used instead. Maybe I'm wrong and he is just swapping out the smaller shuriken for larger shuriken he has sealed away but it seems more like he's using the Shuriken Giant Body jutsu instead to me.--Kyuu19 (talk) 14:21, October 20, 2019 (UTC)